A Blazing Dimension
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Incendiary is a new hero who pines for the glory days of the Supers. After finding out about a new threat that threatens their comeback, he must find a way to help despite his inexperience. Chapters are infrequent. Next chapter on Next Wednesday. This chapter will be the last for now.
1. New Hero on the block

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Incredibles. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, Brad Bird and a few others do.**

 **(Unknown city, 2 days before events of Incredibles 2.)**

There were many new heroes in the world, there used to be dozens if not hundreds of heroes around the world.

But that was years ago, and now like embers, they were burning and dying out.

These were the thoughts of the hero by the name of Incendiary AKA Nathan Hunter.

He looked out the window of his apartment, he made good money as a fireman but he didn't entirely enjoy his role in life.

"Yeah, being a blasted Fireman…. If the chief found out…. I'd be out of a job so fast…"

Nathan muttered, he sighed and rubbed his temples on his head as he looked out on the city.

"Maybe I should…. No, I couldn't, that would just give up my powers faster…"

Nathan muttered, he knew of the older heroes, he was younger than them, 20 or so to be exact.

"What to do is the question…. So many choices, but so little success in trying them…."

Nathan muttered, he wanted to help people, he didn't see his powers as a curse nor a reason to hide at all, there was nothing he could do at the moment, nothing that wouldn't hurt people who wish to do the same thing.

That didn't mean he wasn't allowing himself to try, none of his fellow Firemen knew the secret he held, something he was grateful for.

Just as Nathan was starting to think of what he could do next, the phone rang, he questioned answering it before deciding it was worth it.

"Hello?"

Nathan asked as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear, he turned to look out the window once again.

"Nate, I heard you're going on vacation soon, just calling to ask why?"

Nathan heard from the other side of the phone, he sighed, that wasn't one of his friends, it was the chief, the last person he wanted to talk to at this moment.

"Uh…. Well, the last fire we dealt with injured my shoulder, and I needed some time to deal with it and get it looked at."

Nathan lied, he didn't want to tell the chief that some of his coworkers were starting to think something was going on with his powers.

"Oh, I hope you recover in time for the next fire, don't want you to have to retire because of a blasted shoulder wound."

The chief muttered, Nathan chuckled and turned to a picture on the wall from his first day as a fireman.

"Eh, it's going to take a lot more than that to take me out, boss… I'll let you know when it heals up again for me to use it properly…. See you in a few weeks or so."

Nathan said before hanging up the phone and sitting on his bed with a sigh.

He was never this annoyed or depressed, not like this, he was usually determined or somewhat cheerful and bright.

He chalked it up to once again being at a crossroads and having no idea where to go from where he was at the moment.

He wondered if he could get an hour or so of sleep, anything to take his mind off his problems.

 **(1 hour later.)**

It was the news report that had just come on that had woken Nathan up, he turned and looked at the tv in front of him, on it was the same news report that had caused him to question his place in current history.

The Incredibles and the hero Frozone facing the massive battle robot in the city of Metroburg, a battle that had proved that supers had a place in life unlike the politicians and others who stood against them so stubbornly.

It made Nathan snort in annoyance at the topic, they cared more for charts and damage costs then the fact that human beings and animals could have been killed if the Supers in question hadn't stepped in.

"Care about losing a few dollars over letting a few people burn to death or someone getting wounded by a few burglars…. It's crazy… And stupid… So insanely stupid…"

Nathan muttered while looking at the tv, he was annoyed, they didn't risk their lives, they didn't see the troubles heroes like him and others went through to keep people safe.

They had no right to decide if people were or should be able to do what they do, they only cared more about money and their own goals.

Though Nathan knew he wasn't 100% right, he couldn't tell what the government truly thought of heroes half the times, he had no right to judge them.

"Hmm… Always the heroes who have the last laugh…."

Nathan muttered, he wondered if he had time to try and get in being a hero even once today.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best, first chapters aren't what I'm perfect at. This story will take place during the second movie and after then, next chapter will e on Tuesday and will show Incendiary meeting Elastigirl along with the other heroes. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I will try not to spoil the movie but I can't promise much.**


	2. Trip to Devtech

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing Dimension. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, Brad Bird and a few others do.**

 **(New Urbem, Incredibles 2.)**

It was the phone call followed by the news report that got Nathan to suit up, followed by a jet ride to DEVTECH Industries, something that he hadn't been expecting.

It was in this time that Incendiary had met at least 6 other heroes like him… Ones that aspired to be true super heroes.

This consisted of the heroes he had met: Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Reflux and the hero who was almost as shy as he was, Voyd.

"I'm so nervous, how do you think she's going to react, I mean, we all seem so geeky… No offence!"

Voyd stated, Incendiary looked down at his costume, it was somewhat like Frozone's costume, it had black gloves, red boots that went up to his knees.

The strange parts would have to be the main parts of his costume that covered his head and body.

It was obviously cloth or close to cloth with shades and lines of yellow, orange and red, the colors of any fire, it was somewhat but not entirely like Frozone's costume was, although it had a 'IY' surrounded by a red fire in the chest.

For his head he wore a helmet colored red and sliver with a cloth cover to cover his mouth, which was to protect his mouth from the smoke from his own fires.

"Eh, it can't be that bad… I mean, all heroes start out geeky and then become awesome…. It can't be that bad, Voyd."

Incendiary muttered, he still bit back a chuckle, he was probably as nervous as Voyd was, this was his first time being a hero, at least one in public… He had dreaded the trip over to New Urbem.

"Yeah, maybe your right…. Karen, by the way."

Voyd said, nervously offering her hand to her fellow super. Incendiary looked to the side, a bit caught out of his depth at the moment.

"Nathan… And don't worry, Super Hero or not, Elastigirl is just as normal as the rest of us… You want my advice… As good as it is… Just be bold and show her that you're a hero… Being nervous is just going to make you look shy… Then again, I'm as…. I haven't been a super for long."

Incendiary muttered, before Voyd or any of the other supers could speak, the pilot had announced they were landing and would then take a helicopter to DEVTECH, something that surprised every super aboard.

 **(DEVTECH Building, 30 minutes later.)**

As it turned out, Incendiary had given Voyd some good advice… He just wished she hadn't come on so strong to the heroine, she was nearly overwhelmed by Voyd… But she rolled with it.

He had been introduced to Elastigirl last, something that Winston thought had bugged the young hero, he didn't mind, he had expected to be mentioned last minute.

"How did I do? You think I overdid it a little?"

Voyd asked, taking a seat next to Incendiary while he drank a soda, he turned to look at her and shrugged.

"Not as much as you think you did, probably…. You were still a little nervous… I did say that you shouldn't be…. Then again, I'd probably be the same after meeting someone like Elastigirl…"

Incendiary muttered, he wasn't an advice expert, he had only been a 'hero', if he could be called that, for 6 months.

"Sorry! I'm just… Just shy, I've been dying to meet her for years and now that the chance came up…. I…. panicked…"

Voyd muttered, pushing her fingers together like a child would, it was awkward for both supers, they had different upbringings, personalities, powers and so on.

"You didn't tell me your super power was… Wormholes or gateways? Beats the heck out of just being a human flamethrower."

Incendiary stated, talking wasn't his forte, he hadn't mastered that part of life yet, he almost wished he had.

"Yeah, but I think it has something to do with sight…. I can't make a portal somewhere I can't see… What about you? Fire powers are cool… I'm just a human teleporter… That isn't so special… I think."

Voyd muttered, Nathan chuckled, Voyd had the power to TELEPORT people, and she was considering his superpower of being able to command fire, something that was common enough to be used with things like matches or a simple flamethrower better?

"Eh, being able to use fire isn't as cool as you think… I can't see through the flames I make without a mask… Something I have yet to make… And I can't breathe the smoke from my fires… I ain't smoke proof… Besides, I'd love to have the power to be able to create portals like that, you're thinking so small."

Incendiary muttered, he looked around at the other heroes, Brick was talking to Krushauer, neither of them had even tried to talk to Elastigirl since she had entered… And now had left the room, leaving the heroes alone.

Incendiary thought through the rest of the supers besides Voyd, who was proving to be the only super he had a bond with at the moment.

Reflex was cool, but Incendiary wondered if the senior would be ok due to his age…. That, and the super power of having molten vomit was as disgusting as it was cool.

Screech was also cool, but he was both way older then either Voyd or Incendiary, making him not the best super for them to talk to, that and they had found out he, like his namesake, was nocturnal, something that wouldn't help much unless it was dusk or midnight.

Krushauer was semi ridiculous, all he obsessed over when the others had met him was his power of telekinesis which he used to crush things…. Something he never seemed to shut up about to the point where he never shut up about it…. Which irritated the others.

He-Lectrix was arrogant, it had taken Incendiary about a minute to realize the hero was nothing but arrogant, he probably wanted to show off in the hopes of becoming a celebrity.

Incendiary gave him about 6 months before he either died, retired due to be upstaged, or turned heel and turned villain… Then was thrown in jail or worse.

Brick, the only other female hero in the group besides Voyd, was a hero of few words, or at least that was what incendiary had gotten from her, not that he had something against her.

"I'm going to go talk to Mr. Deavor."

Nathan said as Karen nodded, he left the room, the other Supers had long since left the room.

If the fire controlling super had stayed, he would have seen Voyd open a portal to test her skills.

Which opened into the main room where Deavor and Incendiary had started to speak.

"I hope you don't mind me introducing you last…. I didn't get to learn every detail about you guys on the plane ride… No hard feelings?"

Winston said from the window he was at as Incendiary walked over to the window and crossed his arms.

"No, its fine… We're superheroes in training…. Isn't like we have massive fan clubs and merchandise and all that…. I just wish we could help more…"

incendiary muttered, Voyd questioned whether or not she should close the portal, which was in a corner which neither the businessman nor super could see.

Despite her better judgement, she decided to keep listening, if they got mad at her, she would explain it.

"With the train? Not sure what you guys could do…. If you meant the 'Screenslaver', then you probably shouldn't…. With all due respect, you'd probably cause more harm than good…"

Winston muttered, Nathan chuckled and nodded, leaning against the wall while he gathered his next words.

"I meant in general… Most of us grew up around or thinking of supers like them… I haven't stopped looking up to heroes like Frozone before I became a Firefighter… It all depends on experience here…. Plus, I doubt I'd be of much use like you said… I set things on fire and all that… The insurance alone would drag you under…"

Incendiary muttered, Winston chuckled, he didn't entirely care much for the insurance… Ok, he did, but he cared more for the supers, they had given so much to the world and he wouldn't let them be swept aside just because people didn't like the costs of supers.

"You'd be surprised…. Well, maybe you wouldn't, your partly right… I guess your also wondering how we tracked you down? And if we're being honest? I'm a little bit more of a Mr. Incredible fan…. Don't tell Frozone."

Winston joked after his question, Nathan chuckled and nodded at this, both looked out the window at this.

"Yeah, I don't know about the others, but I've only used my powers twice… And you saw what my costume looks like… It isn't easy to be incognito in this…"

Incendiary muttered, gesturing to his costume that looked like it stood out so much that Winston briefly wanted to ask how the hero was able to evade being seen by the cops so much.

"After Elastigirl and the other supers had been found… I'M STILL GEEKING OUT ABOUT IT!"

Winston shouted, startling Incendiary before the businessman composed himself enough to speak.

"After that… Sorry… We started tracking down more heroes to use for when supers were relegalized… You guys need as much good press as you can…. Anyway, we kept our ear to the ground and just managed to find you guys after your skills were found out about…. Then I just had to send a simple phone call and…. Bam! Your all here…. Quick question, is the 'IY' because…"

Winston started to ask, Nathan chuckled once again but nodded, a bit embarrassed about the question but refusing to back down from his answering.

"Yeah, the Incredibles have the whole 'I' covered and I didn't want to ruin it or feel like a rip off… It's a bit weird, I know that… Can you keep a secret?"

Incendiary asked, leaning in close to Winston, still unware of Voyd watching their talk.

"I had to make this costume by hand… It's all handmade… Its goofy… I wanted it to be better… But I think its goofy…"

Incendiary muttered, their talk continued for 5 minutes before both guys decided to end their chat.

Voyd quickly closed the portal, Incendiary went to go to the roof, he sat down on the end of the helipad.

Little did he, Voyd, Winston and everyone else in the building know, that another person was watching them…. Someone who had an evil plan that would keep supers illegal forever.

 **(DEVTECH, Training Room, 30 minutes later.)**

Winston hadn't been to set up the training room, it hadn't been her sibling who had set up the room.

Despite this, it hadn't been set up entirely, they hadn't been thinking nearly a dozen or so supers would be coming to the building, hence why it only had a gallery of targets for them to blast, and a small simulation room for them to make choices in.

It was here that Incendiary faced off against He-Lectrix, and despite his inexperience, was scoring more points due to the electric super's need to brag every once in a while. 

"How…. Are you so far ahead?"

He grumbled, Incendiary conjured a fireball in his hand, aimed it at a target and blew it to pieces, scoring him another 10 points.

"You'd be a better shot if you didn't brag every 5 targets you took out!"

Incendiary muttered, he was 70 points ahead, something his opponent couldn't understand.

Incendiary rolled his eyes and leaned on a railing, they had a minute left.

"I bet I can beat you before the time runs out!"

He-Lectrix hissed at Incendiary who shrugged, it was down to 40 seconds now.

"Knock yourself out… I doubt it…. I'd be impressed if you do…"

Incendiary muttered, he started to walk away, he turned to see He-Lectrix finally trying the contest once again… With 20 seconds left.

As the fire super walked away, as expected, He-Lectrix lost.

Incendiary took the elevator to another floor of the building, he wanted to ask someone for some tech, and since he couldn't go to Edna Mode…. It would be career suicide for him to do so, especially without being an official super.

"Wonder where Winston's sister is…. I really wish I could afford something for the eyes on my mask… I can't even see past a small fire with these things."

Incendiary muttered, he wished he could be out and about with the real supers, though he knew he would only slow a senior and way more experienced hero like Elastigirl down.

Just as the elevator dinged and Incendiary was about to walk out, he walked into Evelyn.

"Oh, my bad."

Incendiary muttered, if he was more experienced, he would have been able to see and identify the small evil glint in Winston's sister eyes.

He however, didn't, at least not to a degree where he would be able to identify her as a villain.

"No, it's mine."

Evelyn muttered, deep down she felt angry at wasting her time with the super at the moment, but rage wouldn't serve her at all at the moment.

"I wanted to ask, could you invent something, I needed something to help my eyes…. You know, with the fire glare… And all that… Not that I needed it…."

Incendiary muttered, he had makeshift lenses to cover his eyes, but having some high-tech ones would help better.

He could see glee in the inventor's eyes, what he didn't notice was that the glee from her eyes was not something he should have been amused by.

"Sure, I can try… I'll have something ready by tomorrow."

Evelyn muttered, Incendiary nodded and walked past the inventor, he wanted to go find the other supers, he'd take Screech or Reflex over He-Lectrix.

It made him wonder what had happened to him at the moment, if he had won the target practice…. Though he doubted it.

He also wondered what had happened to Voyd, it had only been 30 minutes though, he should have chuckled at that fact, but he didn't, she along with Screech and Reflex were the only other modest heroes.

"Wonder what else there is to do here…. Really wish I could… Eh, it's not worth it."

Incendiary muttered, little did he know how much the next few days would be for the would be super.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Incendiary and Voyd's talk was weird, I wanted it to be as them both inexperienced as heroes and all that. As for Incendiary spending the entire chapter walking around? Incendiary isn't going to be doing much until Screenslaver tries her evil plan. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Incendiary and the other supers right after the fake Screenslaver was taken out. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Screenslaver's Plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing Dimension. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, Brad Bird and a few others do.**

 **(Deavor's penthouse.)**

It had been 3 days or so since the 'Screenslaver' had been captured by Elastigirl, there had been a party for the heroine.

Incendiary watched from the couch with Screech and Voyd, they were in the middle of a talk.

"That was so awesome, she just leapt in and took him out!"

Voyd yelled, Incendiary chuckled, Elastigirl had left the room, probably to talk to the Deavor's, Evelyn had told them to wait while she went to talk to the veteran super at the moment, leaving the other people and supers to talk among themselves.

"Hey, I want to go congratulate Elastigirl, you want to come with me?"

Incendiary said, he had heard from Winston that if they were lucky, by tomorrow, they would be legalized.

At least, that was what Voyd had told him she had heard.

Voyd, Screech and Incendiary walked towards the room where they had saw Incendiary had saw Evelyn follow towards Elastigirl.

If the trio had known what they would see in 3 minutes, they would have stayed in the other room.

"Hey, Elastigirl, we just wanted to say that we're super happy for you to have beaten the 'Screenslaver'… We would have been the first ones to congratulate…"

Incendiary started to say before they turned the corner and saw Elastigirl and Evelyn sitting in a room, the Screenslaver's mask on the chair next to them.

The mask on Elastigirl was what drew their attention, before either of them could speak, Elastigirl rose.

And then she swung at them, causing them to duck but knocking Screech into the wall.

"Run…"

Incendiary said before Elastigirl turned on them yet again, Incendiary pulled the cloth mouth covering over his mouth.

"RUN!"

Incendiary yelled as Elastigirl chased after them, Incendiary turned and blasted a fireball at the veteran hero, slowing her down.

At the very least, they wouldn't have to worry about explaining to Winston about the damage or anything else.

They retreated into the hallway, Voyd turned to make an exit portal but decided against it, this was a fight, they shouldn't run from it, this is what they had become heroes for.

"Why is she doing this!?"

Voyd asked as she directed one of her favorite heroes' punches away from her with a portal.

"It's the Screenslaver, he has to have gotten loose…. We need to get back to the meeting room, the others can handle her… We just need an opening to get away…."

Incendiary said, summoning his flames into his hands as Elastigirl aimed another punch at them as she advanced on the two would be heroes.

Screech then tackled the heroine to the ground and screamed at them for to move.

"Back to the main room, move!"

Incendiary ordered, he and Voyd jumped down the stairs and ran for the main room.

They didn't notice Evelyn advance on Screech with a pair of mind control googles.

 **(Penthouse Main room.)**

Incendiary readied another fireball as Voyd jumped into the room, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Brick and Krushauer turned to the door.

"What's going on?"

Reflux asked, Voyd turned to face the hero as Incendiary readied for combat, if they were lucky, they wouldn't have to deal with Elastigirl after Screech had dealt with her.

"Elastigirl has been taken over by the Screenslaver, Screech was trying to…."

Incendiary started to utter as he started to back away, unsure of what to do next.

In front of him was Elastigirl and Screech, both supers had Screenslaver's mind control googles on their faces.

"Oh… This is all of the not good…."

Incendiary muttered before the two mind control supers rushed them, He-Lectrix zapped Elastigirl back as Voyd directed Screech away from them with another portal.

"We're going to need backup!"

Voyd stated, Incendiary assessed the situation, something that he was glad he was a fireman outside of being a super.

Krushauer was useless in the fight, his powers would probably only work on inanimate objects.

Reflux didn't have the agility to deal with them and he didn't wish to burn half the room with molten bile.

He-Lectrix might be able to help, but he didn't know if his arrogance would get in the way… That, and he didn't know if Elastigirl was immune to electric attacks due to her powers.

"Yeah… But who…. Keep them back, someone go get Winston!"

Incendiary muttered, he wouldn't be at such a disadvantage if they were inside, it would be better outside.

"Mr. Incredible and Frozone, we can go get them!"

Voyd yelled, blocking Elastigirl's punches and kicks with her portals, she wouldn't be able to block her forever, Screech tried to scream at them only for Brick to knock the hero down.

Incendiary was about to deal with Screech when Elastigirl used the slight hesitation to slap a pair of googles onto Brick's face.

The mind controlled super hero trio advanced on the group.

"Nathan, you need to go, you need to go now!"

Voyd yelled as He-Lectrix fired a bolt of electrical energy at Screech only for Elastigirl to punch him before Brick grabbed him and allowed the girl to place another pair of mind control goggles on his head.

Voyd grunted and made a decision before the now 5 Supers advanced on the quartet.

"Go get help, Nathan…"

Voyd muttered before using her powers to conjure a portal just as Incendiary used his powers to boost at the quartet of supers.

Incendiary crashed to the ground just outside the penthouse, Voyd smiled at being able to create a portal which helped a fellow super, unpredictable or not.

This was just before Brick grabbed her in a bear hug as Screech advanced on her with a pair of mind control goggles.

 **(half a mile away.)**

Incendiary rolled onto the roof he was tossed onto, he looked at the portal that snapped shut at the second that he turned to look at it.

Voyd, Reflux and Krushauer had fallen, that much was what Nathan knew, he pulled up his visor and pulled down his mouth covering.

"Voyd…. Guys…. Blast it, they…. Their gone…. I have to deal with the Screenslaver… But Voyd was right, I can't deal with him alone…. I have to find Frozone and Mr. Incredible…."

Incendiary muttered, he had a faint idea where the heroes were, he thanked Winston for having talked so much about them when Elastigirl was dealing with Screenslaver.

He forced himself to his feet before looking back at the penthouse, if the Screenslaver was able to infect the heroes so quickly, he could only guess that the villain knew where the Incredibles were.

So, it would be a race against time for them to deal with their target. Something Nathan knew he could deal with.

He pulled his mask back down and pulled up his mouth cover before blasting into the air with jets of fire coming from his hands and feet, he was just glad his powers didn't tire him out to use.

 **(With Voyd and the other mind-controlled supers.)**

Voyd tried not to be scared, she tried to think that Incendiary was rallying the other supers to free the others, she refused to lose hope.

And she also knew Incendiary would be safe, despite having her body controlled by the Screenslaver's goggles, her mind was free, allowing her to listen and hear everything that went on.

She had found out that Evelyn was the Screenslaver, she had heard nothing but ranting and screaming about heroes and how humanity would be better without them.

She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't dare dream what would happen to Incendiary and the rest of her friends.

Incendiary was her friend, right? She hoped they could be, she wanted them to be, he was cool and nice enough.

She could only hope that Incendiary was able to rally the other heroes to come to the rescue, she heard Evelyn order her to open a portal for the heroes to go through while she went to deal with Mr. Incredible.

 **(With Incendiary, 30 minutes later.)**

Incendiary blasted through the air as quickly as he could, he knew the Screenslaver would send Voyd and the other supers after the other free supers like Mr. Incredible and Frozone.

That meant he'd probably would send Voyd, which meant he'd be lucky if he could cut the others off.

Though if he was lucky, the villain didn't know that Voyd opened unpredictable portals at times and she somewhat needed line of sight to use her powers.

He rolled onto a cliff above the manor that he remembered as the address to the Parr house.

He made a mental note to thank Winston after they stopped the Screenslaver.

He was about to propel himself to the front door when one of Voyd's signature portals opened in front of the yard, allowing them to walk through.

"Blast it… That's just great…"

Incendiary muttered, he blasted himself into the air and rolled to the backyard.

If he had stayed for a few more seconds, he would have seen the telltale signs of his favorite hero, Frozone.

He saw 2 kids inside, he tried to remember them and remembered them from the news.

One had blonde hair, Nathan remembered that he had super speed, the other had black hair which went down to her back, he remembered that she had force fields.

He didn't see Mr. Incredible home, that made him frown, he would have needed his help.

He looked at the front door and could see that Frozone was talking to the kids, he resisted the urge to geek out, he was barely able to do so.

That was right before the door opened and Voyd, He-Lectrix, Brick, Screech, Brick and Reflux rushed in.

He sighed, he would find a way to pay Winston back if the business man asked, there was bound to be damage with supers involved anyway.

He pulled down his visor over his eyes and pulled the cloth over his mouth before firing a stream of fire at the door, heating it, then he slammed through the glass.

Frozone, Dash, and Violet turned at him just as Incendiary turned his head to look at them.

"DUCK!"

Incendiary yelled before firing a stream of flames at Brick, knocking the Mind Controlled Heroine down before He-Lectrix fired a bolt of lightning at Incendiary, causing him to roll to the side.

"What's going on!?"

Frozone asked as he created another ice wall to keep the other supers back, Incendiary advanced towards them, firing a stream of flames at Brick to keep her back.

"Stay back!"

Dash yelled before rushing at him, Incendiary stopped him with a fireball as Brick rushed at them before Incendiary kept him back with a stream of flames.

"I'm on your side!"

Incendiary muttered, he stood back to back with Frozone, Dash tried to run off before Voyd stopped him with a portal, trapping him in the room.

"What's going on?"

Frozone asked as the two elemental supers tried to keep the quintet away from them.

"There's a villain named the Screenslaver, she's brainwashed them and Elastigirl! I'm trying to stop her!"

Incendiary muttered, he rolled out of the side of a punch from Brick as Krushauer tossed a table at them.

"Fight now, worry later!"

Frozone stated, Incendiary nodded, he couldn't hear anything over the noise of his flames and Frozone's blasts of ice and snow.

"I'm Incendiary by the way, big fan!"

Incendiary muttered as the fight in the house went on.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it went from the Screenslaver getting 'captured' to the fight at the house, there are still a few chapters left of Incredibles 2. As for Voyd and Incendiary? I will be explaining their relationship both at the end of the movie and after that. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show the rest house fight. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Facing Screenslaver

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing Dimension. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, Brad Bird and a few others do.**

 **(Parr House.)**

Blasts of fire, ice and electrical energy lit up the house, Incendiary flipped out of the way as Screech barreled down at him, he turned and blasted a jet of fire at Krushauer.

Dash tried to rush Voyd only for her to redirect him with a portal into his sister, she summoned a force field around herself and Dash.

"Blast it, this is going as well as it did before…. Frozone, you and the kids need to go and stop the Screenslaver…"

Incendiary muttered, he stopped Brick and Reflux with a wall of fire.

"And leave you here to face these guys? Not a chance…"

Frozone muttered before the Incredibile crashed through the wall, taking out Brick and Screech.

"Incredibile, windows down, kids, into the car!"

Frozone muttered, skating around the other supers, Incendiary blasted himself to a higher perch with his powers.

"Incredibile! Set voice identification! Loudly, say your names, now!"

Frozone ordered to the car, Incendiary kept the others supers back but Voyd flipped through the flames with a portal, advancing on them menacingly.

"Violet Parr!"

Violet yelled as the other heroes started to recover from the attack as Incendiary tried to block them with a wall of flames only for Voyd to teleport them through the obstacle as if it didn't exist.

"Dashiell Robert Parr!"

Dash yelled before Screech forced Incendiary back with a sonic scream, Incendiary leapt back as Frozone knocked him to the side with a punch.

This allowed Brick and He-Lectrix to restrain Frozone as Screech advanced on him.

"Incendiary, protect the kids, you need to get Mr. Incredible and stop the Screenslaver!"

Frozone yelled as Krushauer kept Incendiary from stopping them by tossing a table at him.

"No!"

Dash yelled as Frozone fell under the control of the group of Super Heroes.

"Incredibile, escape!"

Dash ordered as the car smashed through the same wall and left.

All six supers turned to Incendiary, he turned to look at Frozone and Voyd, his friend and idol were puppets to the Screenslaver now.

"If you can hear me in there, you masked freak…. I'm coming for you…"

Incendiary muttered before blasting a massive stream of flames from his hands, this knocked the heroes back as Frozone couldn't block the heat of the flames and Voyd couldn't make a portal fast enough.

Incendiary blasted through the hole in the side of the house and into the sky, following Frozone's last order.

 **(With Voyd and the other Supers.)**

Voyd was miserable, and yet surprised, but in a good way.

She didn't expect Incendiary to be able to put up such a fight…. All she could hear was Evelyn screaming at them, she wished Frozone had been able to escape, at the very least, they had failed to catch everyone.

 **(With Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack.)**

The Incredibile pulled to a stop and Dash and Violet immediately started to think of what to do next, Lucius was gone, they had been chased out of their home, and their parents had been taken out by the Screenslaver.

"Ok, bad guys are after us. No mom, no dad… No Lucius… But we have our powers…. This car… And what…?"

Dash asked as Violet looked around, they hadn't been chased but she was still on edge.

"And we're on our own, what can we do?"

Violet asked before a voice cut them off.

"We can stop the Screenslaver and save the world."

The Parr siblings heard before Incendiary landed on the hood of the car in a flash of fire, the Parr siblings jumped.

"That was so awesome!"

Dash yelled before remembering that they were in an ally, Violet was glad they had pulled into an ally.

"What can we do from here, Lucius is down, our parents aren't around…."

Violet started to ask before Incendiary leapt and landed next to the car door.

"And I know, you got a big bad guy and his army of evil super heroes trying to kill you…. Did that stop you guys from fighting that giant robot in that one city… Or taking on the Underminer in another?"

Incendiary muttered, he knew things were bleak, they had lost everyone major, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, they were on the run.

"But we-…."

Violet started to say, Incendiary sighed, he wasn't good with kids, he wasn't good with people, at least in situations like this, then again, he hadn't been a hero for more than a few months or so.

"I know, backup and all that… It doesn't mean you aren't any less of a hero… I'm pretty much a sidekick at the moment… You guys are heroes… And I know things are tough…"

Incendiary said, he pulled his mask down, showing off his reddish hair and blue eyes, before turning back to the twins, he looked barely older then Violet.

"But good guys never back down… I say we show the Screenslaver what true heroes can do… And we show them just how awesome we can be as heroes!"

Incendiary muttered, this rallied the two heroes, Jack-Jack let out a happy gurgle before Dash spoke up a second later.

"Incredible, get us to DevTech!"

Dash yelled, the Incredible shot out of the ally, Nathan sighed and looked at the car which flew out and away from them.

"Well… There are worse ways to go out… I'm going to have one heck of a story to tell the boys at the station when I get back to being on the Fireteam…"

Incendiary muttered, he pulled his mask over his face and pulled his mouth cover up and over his lips.

"I love this job…"

Incendiary said before speeding after the sports car with jets of fire from his hands.

 **(Seas off New Urbem. 5 minutes later.)**

The next time Incendiary had managed to catch up to the Parrs, it was during when they had driven the Incredibile off the dock and into the water, he also saw the _Everjust_ , the massive Hydrofoil which would carry the entire super group, the dignitaries who would make the bill to relegalize supers and the Screenslaver.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

Incendiary started to say before Dash, Jack-Jack and Violet were tossed onto the deck of the _Everjust._

"Never mind…"

Incendiary said, he blasted onto the same deck, he could see Brick, He-Lectrix and Voyd watching for intruders.

He landed on the upper deck, located the trio and shooed them inside.

"Ok, that was a good step one… Now onto step 2 and step 3…"

Incendiary said, Violet turned to look at him, all 4 of them were the only thing stopping the Screenslaver from taking over the entire world.

"What's steps 2 and 3?"

Violet whispered as Incendiary checked to make sure none of the mind-controlled supers were coming before starting to explain.

"Step 2 is find the Supers, that means the big names like Mr. Incredible, Frozone and Elastigirl and the others like Screech, Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Brick and so on... Step 3 is free them all and take out the Screenslaver…"

Incendiary muttered, he heard a giggle as they turned to see Jack-Jack getting into an elevator.

"Jack-Jack!"

Dash and Violet yelled before they heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

They turned to see Voyd, Incendiary backed up while pulling up his mouth cover.

"Dash, go find Jack-Jack…. Voyd, it's me, Nathan, you have to snap out of this…"

Incendiary muttered, he readied a stream of fire as his hands began to burn.

Voyd lunged at them, Incendiary dove over her as Violet summoned a force field to protect herself.

"Violet, she can create portals!"

Incendiary yelled before he fired a stream of flames at Voyd only for her to block it with a portal, redirecting it at Violet.

"Sorry!"

Incendiary yelled before Voyd created a portal and stepped into Violet's force field, Incendiary growled and tried to develop a strategy where he could battle Voyd without hitting Violet with a burst of flame by accident.

Violet and Voyd started throwing punches and kicks, Incendiary bounded off a wall at Voyd and kicked at her from behind, Voyd blocked it but couldn't avoid Violet tossing a force field at her at point blank range. She was tossed over the railing and landed in a heap.

"Nice work."

Incendiary said to Violet as they looked at the unconscious super, Voyd was knocked out and the pair of mind control goggles that she was going to use on either of them.

"I'll get her, go get Dash."

Incendiary muttered, he knew two things could happen when he dropped down.

One-Voyd wakes up and surprises and overpowers him, turning he and his powers against the supers.

Two- Voyd escaped and they'd have to fight her later, he didn't want that to happen without the other major heroes.

Rookie or not, Voyd was dangerous with her powers and under the Screenslaver's control, she was much more dangerous.

He leapt over the railing next to Voyd and reached out with his hand towards the goggles.

Before Voyd or the Screenslaver could react, he seized the goggles off her face and clenched his hand, melting and crushing them before he dropped what was left to the ground.

"What… What happened?"

Voyd asked, Incendiary offered his hand to the rookie heroine.

"Welcome back, Karen, you back to normal?"

Incendiary asked, he wished they had more time to get back to normal but they didn't have time to rest.

"Nathan, is that you?"

Voyd asked as she tried to stand with Incendiary helping her stand up.

"Yeah, it's me, you ok? The Screenslaver took over control of you… I'm trying to stop him with help from Dash and Violet…. I think they're the kids of Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible…"

Incendiary said as Voyd rubbed her head, Incendiary noticed the pair of control goggles at his feet and picked them up.

"These are what was mind controlling you… I wonder if there's a weakness to them…"

Incendiary said before putting them in his pocket, Voyd opened a portal under their feet, tossing them up to the upper deck.

"I'm going to find Dash and Violet, take a moment to rest then follow me…. There's more supers under his control."

Incendiary muttered before vanishing around the corner, Voyd rubbed her head in confusion, trying to shake out the pain from being tossed over the edge.

 **(With Incendiary, Dash and Violet.)**

Incendiary rounded the corner on Dash and Violet, he didn't see Jack-Jack. He crossed his arms and looked at the group.

"Where's Jack-Jack?"

Incendiary asked, he heard footsteps around the corner, they were running out of time at the moment, he didn't wish to deal with them.

"We're looking for him, the scanner is trying to find him."

Violet muttered, Incendiary crossed his arms and started to look for the super sibling.

"Ok, we don't have much time…"

Incendiary muttered, they heard footsteps from behind them. They turned to face the door which had Voyd at the door.

"Voyd, what are you doing here?"

Incendiary asked before they heard a giggle in the vents, Incendiary heard the doors behind them start to move.

"Into the vents, now, go into the vents…"

Incendiary muttered before they climbed into the vents, Krushauer entered the room as the 5 sat in the vents.

"Well, this is great."

Incendiary muttered as he noticed Jack-Jack playing with the scanner they were probably talking about.

He went to take it from Jack-Jack when he heard the sound of the vent being crushed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Voyd is free and all that, like I said, this is a bit different then the movie and this will continue past the movie. Next chapter will show, Dash, Voyd, Incendiary, Violet and Jack-Jack trying to deal with the other supers and the Screenslaver. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Heros vs Heroes in training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing Dimension. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, Brad Bird and a few others do.**

 **(** _ **Everjust**_ **.)**

Incendiary dusted off his hands as he looked at the knocked out Krushauer. He looked over at Voyd, Violet and Dash.

"Ok…. Now next on the list is getting to the bridge and dealing with Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone as well… That, and stopping the Screenslaver before the _Everjust_ smashes into the city…."

Incendiary muttered as Voyd pondered what to do before turning to her friend.

"Why don't you guys head to the bridge while I go look for…. Jack-Jack, was it? I'll meet you guys at the bridge after that… Looking through different and other dimensions is what I'm good out…. If Jack-Jack went somewhere else, I'll find him."

Voyd muttered, Incendiary nodded and crossed his arms while turning to Violet and Dash.

"Voyd… Karen is right, if Jack-Jack went somewhere on the ship, Voyd can find him…. Saving your parents and the other heroes is what matters at the moment…. Along with the city…"

Incendiary muttered before he ran out of the room, he'd deal with the other heroes at the moment when he got to the bridge, stopping the ship was the harder part, he'd have to find a way to shut down the ship without destroying it.

"I'll deal with Frozone, you have to deal with Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl…"

Incendiary muttered as they rushed to the bridge, they found it locked but Incendiary blasted through the bridge doors.

"End of the line, Screenslaver… Now stand down or get forced to stand down!"

Incendiary muttered, pulling the cloth over his mouth as he lit up his hands, they looked at Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone started to advance on them.

"Mom, dad, please stop this!"

Violet yelled as the trio of heroes faced off against the others, they saw a portal open and Jack-Jack floated out, Voyd followed as well.

"Feisty little kid… Ow…"

Voyd muttered, Jack-Jack had bitten her on the arm, Jack-Jack floated towards Elastigirl, nothing happened as Elastigirl caught the baby in her hands.

The baby cooed as he noticed the goggles before tearing them off her and crushing them into dust in his hands.

"Elastigirl! YOUR BACK!"

Voyd yelled and went to hug the hero before Incendiary held her back.

"Fight now…. Celebrate and geek out later… Even if I want to right now…"

Incendiary muttered before the fight began, Incendiary fired beams of fire at Frozone, forcing back the hero.

"Kids, what are you doing? Forget it, help me!"

Elastigirl yelled as Mr. Incredible charged Incendiary before Voyd made him slam into the wall because of a portal, causing him to advance on them.

"Chill out, Frozone… Ugh I'm glad your under-mind control so you can't hear that…."

Incendiary muttered, Voyd redirected Mr. Incredible's punches back at him, staggering him and allowing Elastigirl to take the glasses off him and shatter them.

"Back down, Frozone, you're not going to put me on ice."

Incendiary muttered, he knocked Frozone to the ground with a fireball, he crossed his arms before melting the mind control device and crushing it on the ground.

"Thanks, Incendiary… Ugh, my head hurts…"

Frozone muttered, Incendiary was about to say something when He-Lectrix, Reflux and Screech crashed into the room. Screech kicked Dash before tearing him out of the room with his wings, lifting him into the air.

"Great, this is lovely…"

Incendiary muttered, Brick, Reflux and He-Lectrix attacked them, Incendiary flipped out of the way of Brick before blasting away at Brick.

"Give it up, Screenslaver, your outnumbered…. And outgunned…"

Incendiary muttered, he'd deal with Screenslaver at the end, but for now, he'd have fun dealing with the other heroes.

He forced Brick back before shifting towards He-Lectrix who Jack-Jack ripped the googles off of and smashed them against the ground.

"No!"

Screenslaver hissed, Incendiary and Frozone forced Reflux back, Incendiary dealt with the lava like bile by using his flames to keep it at bay while Frozone took out Reflux by freezing him, knocking off his goggles before crushing them in his hand as they froze to shards of ice.

"Cool."

Incendiary muttered, he chuckled at his weak joke while brushing off his hands, they both turned to look at Screech who had been taken out by Dash.

"That just leaves Brick and…."

Incendiary muttered before Brick was punched by Mr. Incredible and crashed to the ground, her goggles breaking in the process.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than usual, I wanted it to be the battle only, next chapter will be longer. Also, in Incredibles 2, there will only be 3 more chapters and then I will be moving onto a new arc. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Ship to save

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing Dimension. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, Brad Bird and a few others do.**

 **(** _ **Everjust**_ **.)**

Incendiary was blown away, there had been many things going on at the moment.

Evelyn, he had found out, was the Screenslaver, the villain who he had tried so hard to find… Was the same woman who had tried to help him and the other heroes.

That, and the ship had been set on a collusion course with the city, that was surprising, he didn't know why she hated supers… But trying to kill millions?

That was horrible.

"Karen…. We need to stop this ship, if we don't… So many people will die…. This is our chance to prove ourselves as heroes."

Incendiary stated, he ran up to the woman, he saw a portal open and turned to look at her and she panted in exhaustion.

"Put Elastigirl... On the plane…. I'm tired…"

Voyd said, Incendiary looked the girl in the eye and frowned, he didn't see Dash and Violet.

"Voyd, we don't have time to waste… I know your tired, but we can't rest… If we don't stop the _Everjust_ , everyone in New Urbem is dead… And I'm going to need your help to stop this ship."

Incendiary stated, he would need her help to stop the ship, he almost wished she could just teleport the ship out above five or so miles to sea.

At least then they would have more time to deal with the ship.

"Tired… I need a minute… Go and get to the engine room…"

Voyd muttered, Incendiary signed in amusement and patted her on the back.

"Ok… Just rest, Voyd… I'm going to deal with the engine room… If your strong enough to help me, come to the engine room and help."

Incendiary stated before running away, he had a ship to stop and if everyone else was busy, then he would have to deal with their problems as well.

"All this… And I'm just a fireman… This is great…"

Incendiary stated once again before he ran down the corridor before he growled in pain before a pipe was tossed at him.

"Blast it…."

Incendiary growled as he climbed to his feet, Krushauer walked out from the shadows and tossed more debris at him.

"Seriously? She's not even on the ship and she's mind controlling people?"

Incendiary muttered as he melted the pipes before they reached him, he melted the pipes Krushauer had in his hands before blasted a fireball at the hero, knocking the goggles off the super and knocking him out.

"Oh… Great…."

Incendiary sighed out as he turned to the engine room, there was pipes blocking the path to the engine room, and he would need to use much more heat to burn through them.

"Need a hand?"

Incendiary heard and he turned to see Voyd approaching, she stepped over her fellow Super.

"I thought you were tired… You take a nap or something while I was gone for a few memories?"

Incendiary joked, he turned to try burning the pipes out of the way, Voyd started to open a portal.

"Mr. Incredible is trying to turn the ship from underwater…. If I could do something out there, I would have… But you looked like you could use my help more… It's not like I can fix the ship from out there with teleporting powers…"

Voyd muttered, she smiled, Incendiary rolled his eyes as he continued trying to melt through the pipes around him.

"See if you can find a way through these pipes… I was about to get into the control room and try and melt the boiler when Evelyn was trying to side track me…"

Incendiary stated, he burned a few of the pipes as Voyd opened a portal and stepped through it, Incendiary growled and rolled his eyes.

"Lovely... I hate this… If I live through this, she's never going to let me live it down… Eh, vie dealt with worse…."

Incendiary said, he continued trying to burn through the pipes above him, Voyd might not be able to do much to shut down the boiler power wise.

"This is turning out to be a crazy week."

Incendiary muttered.

 **(With Voyd.)**

Voyd vanished and reappeared into the boiler room, she looked around the room that she had vanished into.

Incendiary looked through a crack in the room.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the final chapter for now, I haven't had much of an idea on where to go with this story. That, and I have other stories to deal with at the moment. I don't know when I will come back to deal with this story, I will tell you when I want to come back with this story... Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
